


A kind of peace

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A moment of peace, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Snippets, War, blanket cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is raging. And there are so few moments of personal peace for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind of peace

**Author's Note:**

> Just another tiny, tiny snippet from their every-day life.  
> PS: And again thanks for all the Kudos to my last "snippets". :)

* * *

 

 

 **_I believe in nothing_ **  
**_Not in peace and not in war_ **  
**_I believe in nothing_ **  
**_But the truth and who we are_ **

 

 

Do you remember... the world from a decade ago? How it was, until everybody takes part in this pointless war, and pull a track of devastation through the galaxy? The Enterprise seems to be the last, safe harbor in these fickle times. The last shelter from death and destruction. And here, nevertheless, we cannot hide forever, will have to intervene in this war. Whether we want or not. Still, we take over other duties, transport goods and colonists to the outer planets of the alpha quadrant, and just try to be dragged not into this futility called war. But it will be quite inevitable if the firm peace negotiations should lead to no result. We’re literally burning up. Running on fumes. Crash is imminent.

And with a sigh I move closer to you, the blanket has wrapped itself tightly around us, and I try to forget the world there outdoors for some, valuable hours with you. And with the first, real smile for a long time, I soon fall asleep, not long afterward.

Without letting one centimetre of space between us.


End file.
